Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly
by MoonyTheBookWolf
Summary: SBHP-Sirius has fallen in love...with Harry.


DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter...I'm afraid that it is the work of the magnificent J.K.Rowling and if I did own it than Sirius would still be alive and Bellatrix Lestrange would have fallen...but I don't own Harry Potter...My imagination isn't good enough for that...This story was inspired by Helplessly,Hopelessly,Recklessly by Jessica Andrews.

Author's Note:This story is, yet again,Sirius/Harry and I think it's a bit too fluffy...for my tastes at least. However Emerald and Piper liked it so I decided to let you guys decide whether you like it or not...I hope you do. Also I'm just re-posting this story as we're not supposed to have lyrics in our stories...so I fixed it...if anyone wants to see this story with lyrics just email me and I'll email it to you ASAP

Sirius Black of Godric's Hollow, England lay in his godson's arms, crying. Sirius hadn't cried since the night that had landed him in Azkaban, and usually he wouldn't have allowed himself to but...talking about his _family _always made him feel weak and defenseless.

Thankfully, embarrassingly, Harry had been there to catch him as he emotionally fell. Without him, Sirius would have been crying into a couch cushion by himself, which by the embarrassment scale would have been better, but by the comfort factor it would have been worse.

Sirius moved himself a bit. His face was buried in Harry's shoulder, and with each breath he was breathing in a scent that was purely...Harry.

He didn't remember the last time he had been held but he was sure he had never felt this safe or this loved. Sirius had never felt wanted or needed when he was younger...Not until Hogwarts. Those had been the best years of his life, but he was sure that was going to change. He didn't know how or when but it was going to change.

Anyway running around with Prongs and Moony had been the best. He had finally belonged somewhere. Then James had married Lily and they had had Harry. Without Harry they probably would have given up, but he had given them something to fight for. And then Sirius had been named godfather.

He had been ecstatic. But now he wasn't so sure that he had been the right choice...

For the feelings he was having for the man who was currently holding him were in no way...platonic. Harry was wonderful. After everything he had been through he still cared.They took care of each other, and the fact that Harry cared enough to stay with him even though he was young and good-looking and famous meant the world to him.

The thing that Sirius loved most about Harry was his heart. Although his looks helped that along, Sirius admitted guiltily. But it wasn't that completely. It was everything that Harry was and wasn't. It was everything that Harry had been and could be. All those things were what made Harry the man that Sirius loved.

Sirius froze. Loved? Whoa. No...he wasn't in love with his godson. He couldn't be! Harry was 22 years younger than him.

_But you never got to be a godfather did you?_ asked a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Dumbledore.

Sirius had to admit that the voice had a point. But he couldn't be in love with Harry.

And even if he was it's not like anything could come out of it.

Harry was rubbing his back comfortingly, and Sirius wondered if Harry would run if he kissed him.

Would it be worth it to try? The decision could either make or break their relationship.

Was it worth it?

Of course it was. This could be his only chance...So why was he so worried? Where was his Gryffindor courage? And why was he worried at all? This was Harry! Even if he didn't return these feelings Harry would let him down softly.

Sirius decided to take the initiative. He brought his head up and looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. Then he leaned forward and brought his lips to Harry's and kissed him...

And Harry kissed back.

It was...breath-takingly perfect.In every way.

How could he have been hesitant to do this? If he ever regretted everything in his life this would be one moment hewould never regret. He couldn't. And what made it even more perfect was the fact that it was Harry.

Harry, who was perfect in every way(to Sirius at least). Harry, who had saved his life, his sould, and miraculously, his heart. A heart he hadn't even known needed saving. A heart that would never be broken now that it was held in the palm of Harry's hand.

The seperated with jagged breath. Emerald green eyes met grayish-blue, as they struggled to catch their breath.

But more than anything Sirius was having trouble getting his breath to stay. Just looking into Harry's piercing green eyes was making him blush.

Maybe kissing Harry hadn't been the best idea. Especially if he couldn't even look at Harry.

Sirius was startled out of his thoughts by a touch under his chin. He looked up as the hand guided him to. Harry was staring at him, a hard look in his eyes, but as he saw the blush on Sirius' face his eyes softened, and he smiled a small little smile.

Sirius' breath caught in his throat as Harry smiled. Harry was okay with this...He didn't ha-

Sirius' thought was cut off once again, as Harry leaned back in and kissed him again.

Later that night Harry and Sirius still lay on the couch. Harry was sleeping in Sirius' arms while Sirius watched him, completely content.

"I love you, Harry." Sirius whispered quietly, and when Sirius lay his head back and drifted off to sleep a few moments later, Harry opened his eyes and smiled.

Then he repositioned himself and fell into a deep and content sleep.

_**FIN**_

I really hope that you enjoyed this story...and I want to thank everyone who had reviewed my stories in the past...I don't have time to write responses at the moment but thank you...

Please R&R!

Thank you

MoonyTheBookWolf


End file.
